Xiaolin Showdown, my series 2
by RyanL
Summary: The hit fic is back. This time, the Dragons are up against a terrible evil. Can they beat it to a pulp like they did WuYa? New beginning. FINISHED!
1. The Kin of Wu

Part 1: The Kin of Wu

Only a week had passed since WuYa had been defeated. The land was still black with the power of The Oblivian Amulet.

Things had changed alot at the Xiaolin Temple.

Jack had joined the Dragons and their fight for justice.

The Xiaolin Dragons were all in the Grand Hall awaiting for Master Fung to come and talk to them about something very important. The Dragons didn't know what, but they were about to find out.

"Ah" said Master Fung, entering the Hall. " I have news. There are two new Dragons".

"TWO" cried the Dragons, Dojo and Jack.

"Yes, two. The Dragon of Ghosts and the Dragon of Moon. Jack, you are a Dragon."

"ME!" cried a very surprised Jack.

"You are the Dragon of Ghosts."

"Ghosts, what use are they?"

"You are a very important Dragon. It is said in a prophecy that one day, a war would be waged between the Xiaolin Dragons and WuYa. The Dragon of the Ghosts will play a very important roll." explained Master Fung. "The other new Dragon is a girl called Charity and she will be coming to us very soon."

Master Fung dismissed the Dragons.

It was dark and Jack was running around the temple.

He was running to find the bathroom. He'd forgotten where it was and was getting desperate.

Running around in a panic he missed Master Fung who would of answered any question.

"Raimundo are you ok?" asked Master Fung.

"No, gotta find the bathroom." he replied.

"2nd Floor to your left."

"THANKS" replied Jack running off leaving a trail of dust in the air.

After relieving himslef, Jack walked around the temple looking at the place.

He heard a noise, a sort of giggle. Jack jumped and ran to where the sound was.

There standing right infront of him was a small boy. The same size as Omi.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh no, NOT YOU!" they shouted at each other.

"Zizou, what are you doing here? I told you when I left the Dark-side that I never wanted to see you again. If Omi finds out you'll..." he was cut off.

"Omi, as in, My brother Omi?" asked Zizou.

"Yes, he's the one. If he finds that you're here, you'll be in trouble. You'd better go now."

"But, Jack, don't you want to know what's going on with WuYa?" asked Zizou.

"I already know. I chucked her into a black hole and she's gone forever."

"Not quite!" replied Zizou in a smile.

Jack fell silent and they just stared at each other. Jack could only just stand let alone speak.

"What have you done?" asked Jack.

"I set her free. She walks...er...floats again and she will destroy this planet. With the aid of the siblings."

"Her what?" asked a very puzzled Jack.

"We're going to release her brothers and sisters, steal and find every single Shen-Gong-Wu on this planet, rule it and torture every living soul!" replied Zizou. "And no silly little Xiaolin Dragon is going to stop us so you better be ready. The Shen-Gong-Wu scrolls will tell ya more. That's what this is" he said lifting a piece of paper reading a legend about WuYa and her siblings.

Jack's face grew red with anger. He wanted to hit Zizou but it was against the rules of the Dragons.

"Well, gotta go, see ya soon. Or when I rule the world. Say hi to my bro for me." said Zizou as he ran off.

Jack stood there for a while before going back to the sleeping area. When he got back the sun was rising and the other Dragons were up.

They could see something was wrong with him.

"Hey, Dude, what's wrong?" asked Rai.

"Yeh Dud what's hip hop?" asked Omi.

"Omi, it's Dude not 'Dud' and it's not 'what's hip hop'. 'It's What's up?'!" replied Rai.

"Well, Omi knows him. Zizou, he was here last night."

Jack had told them the story, they'd told Master Fung and the Shen-Gong-Wu scrolls were searched for anything on WuYa and her past.

They found that all their names began with 'Wu' and that the first they'd encounter was WuIti. His portal was located in America. Near New York.

The Dragons also learned that they needed cealers and the cealer for WuIti was...A Star blessed by Master Dashi. The key was the same, so the Dragons had to make sure that WuYa and Zizou didn't find that star in the sky.

They also had to make sure that WuIti didn't escape.

"I must remind you young Dragons. If WuIti escapes, you too must activate the key star. It is a big pale red star with what looks like a triangle in a square on it. Please, keep WuIti away from the temple. The Monks and I believe that WuYa and Zizou will send them here first for a visit." explained Master Fung.

"I know what to do" replied Dojo. "I'll help them don't you worry"

"I won't worry Dojo, I am not the type of person to worry." smiled Master Fung.

Dojo enlargened and they set off to find the portal for WuIti and to stop him in his quest to escape.

The Dragons were nervous and Kimiko had butterfiles in her stomach.

"I feel sick" she cried.

"We all do" added Clay.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" she said.

"Me too" said both Jack and Rai at the same time, they turned and smiled.

"Do not worry Kimiko, we will go bling bling those bad guys!" Omi added in an agressive tone.

"Uhhhh! Bling bling does not mean fighting. It's jewlery not fists and bruises!" sighed Raimundo.

Some time had passed and the Dragons had reached the area of the portal for WuIti.

Omi searched the sky and found the star.

"THERE!" he cried. "The star blessed by Master Dashi."

"Wow, it's so pretty!" added Kimiko. "I gotta take a pic on my phone and send it to Alesha!"

"Feeling better are we?" asked Jack.

"A bit. Now that I'm here I feel better. I just can't stand seeing WuYa again. You know,.. that Hag should have floating plastic surgery or atleast try to wear make-up" she replied. "She's so ugly!"

"That should be the least of our troubles. Look, WuYa and Zizou. I haven't seen him since I left for the Xiaolin Temple." said a nervous Omi.

WuYa looked as though she had already won.

She laughed and grinned.

The Dragons were amazed that she'd really gotten out.

Zizou had something in his hand. He shot it at the star and a portal opened.

WuYa and Zizou landed and walked(or in WuYa's case floated.) to the Dragons.

Zizou looked at his brother.

He smiled as the portal opened. "Get ready. Here comes the BOOM!".

And he was right a ring of power went flying through the nights sky and the Dragons were knocked over.

WuIti began to emerge from his portal. He yawned and sighed.

"You've taken many years to find me WuYa" he bellowed. "I thought you'd have found me years ago... how've ya been?"

"Fine my brother. We came to free you to rule the world. What do you think?" she asked.

"It's a brilliant idea WuYa. But I've spent so long in the Land of Wu and I'm over the 'I wanna rule the world' stage. But..." he looked over to the Dragons. "WuIti never turns down a meal."

"Go ahead. They might be juicy and yummy inside. I've forgotten the tast for humans. You however wouldn't. You get the life of any respected Demon. You've got humans you can eat. I'm a gas bag."

WuIti smiled and ran to the Dragons.

He had feet and was not gas like WuYa. WuIti grew his two front teeth from about 5cm to 3inch long razor like fangs.

He grabbed Raimundo.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. A fresh human"

He sank his fangs into Raimundo's neck and laughed as he fell limp.

"Oh this is good! Better than those rank things we've got at home.

"RRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIII" screamed Kimiko.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" cried Dojo, Omi and Clay.

Raimundo's eyes grew wide and closed.

"How come he's sucking his blood?" Omi asked Zizou.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you know?" he laughed. "All the Wu's are Vampire Demons. If WuIti doesn't stop drinking your friend in... 3 minutes, he'll definately die!" explained Zizou.

Omi, Kimiko(nearly in tears), Clay and Dojo(who enlargened) ran to help Rai. He grew limper. His eyes grew wider and he turned pale.

The Dragons fought to get him off of WuIti. Omi grabbed WuIti by the leg and knocked him over.

WuIti was the size of a normal human and was keeping hold of Rai with his 3inch fangs still stck in his neck.

Kimiko was so angry that she grabbed a knife from her emergency kit and slashed him on the back. He fell dead and Raimundo laid in the floor.

Dojo cealed WuIti in the Land of Wu and left with the Dragons.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple... Rai was bad. He was near to death. As Master Fung dressed his neck Kimiko looked at him.

"Is he going to survive."

"I don't know" he replied.


	2. The Japanese Brother

Part 2: The Japanese Brother

The Dragons emotions were high. Raimundo was on deaths doorstep, Master Fung and the Monks were looking after Raimundo and the rest of the Dragons were simply waiting for any news.

Kimiko was the most worried. Although she got on at Rai for picking on Omi she was really worried.

Omi, being himself eas meditating hoping that Raimundo would be alright.

Clay was carving a model out of wood. It was of a Horse. Clay was very good at carving Horses.

And Jack, was also very worried. Jack was very close with Raimundo. They'd been friends since Jack first came to the Xiaolin Temple and found that he was the Dragon of the Ghost.

"This tension is how you say 'stressed out'." said Omi ending his Meditation session.

"It's 'stressing me out'" replied Kimiko.

"Yes, it is me too." he added.

"No, you said 'stressed out' but it's 'stressing me out'." she said again getting a little mad.

"Oh, yes. It is stressing me out as much as it is you."

"Never mind. Now I know why Rai gets mad."

Omi saddened and went over to Clay.

"Is she mad at me? I like Kimiko. I don't mean to be annoying."

"She's just worried about Rai. We all are. We need to forget about Rai. He'll be fine. He's a Dragon. The Dragon of the Wind. Rai always bounces back. But, we do need to worry about the Kin of Wu."

"I know. I'm worried that another one could be out now." said Jack.

"Not happening" added Dojo as he came into the room. "Just like with Shen-Gong-Wu I can sense the Keys and when they activate." he smiled. "Like... NNNNOOWWW! A key has activated. It's..." then a projection came from Dojo's eyes. "The Blood of Dashi".

"The Blood of Dashi? How can we get blood of Master Dashi. It would of dried up by now if it was taken from him." said Omi.

"It was stashed in a Shen-Gong-Wu. The Devil's Tube. A tube that can keep any liquid dry for many millenia. Now lets go!" replied Dojo.

In the Heart of Tokyo, the Dragons found The Devil's Tube, they found the blood of Master Dashi.

"UH Oh, that thing was filled to the top when I left it here. It wouldn't dry out or evaporate. The Devil's Tube is hard as rock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" came a laugh.

The Dragons and Dojo turned around.

There was the Japanese Brother of WuYa.

"I am WuJi. I will drain your blood till there's none left to keep even one of you alive."

"What?" asked Jack.

"UH, I'm going to eat you all ok?" replied WuJi.

"No, not ok!" replied Jack.

The Dragons began to fight the Demon and Omi smashed him on the head.

"You, keep away from the head."

"That's it. Everybody, go for the Head." shouted Omi.

So that's what they did.

"I'll activate the portal" added Dojo. He did and smiled.

"NO, I won't go back" screamed WuJi.

"Tough!" all the Dragons backed off. Omi jumped and kicked WuJi in the Head and he fell into the portal.

It closed and the Dragons went back home.

It was dark and Kimiko was sitting outside alone. Jack came along and sat by her.

"Hey, how ya doing?" he asked.

"Fine." she replied.

"I know you're worried about Rai."

"His screams haunt me."

"They do me too."

"I lay there at night and it's all I can hear. I look anywhere and I see Rai being eaten by WuIti."

"I know. It does me too. You can't look around the sleeping area. I've seen you. Whenever you see something of his you cry."

"I know but I can't help it."

Jack looked at a pool of water and back at Kimiko.

"I'll never forget the sound of those fangs sinking into his neck" she added.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"The Flying Brother. He's very dangerous."

The Dragons looked up at the Sky and saw him fly."

"Kimiko... Raimundo..." He was cut off.

"Is he Ok?" she asked.


	3. Bird's Eye

Part 3: Bird's Eye.

The Dragons were in America, Calafornia to be exact. Looking for the next Key for the portal of another one of WuYa's siblings.

The key was A Piece of Rock with a picture of a Birds wing on it.

"Is this it?" asked Omi lifting up a small rock.

"Lets have a look" said Dojo. He looked at it. "That's it. The next key."

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung looked at the Rock. "That's the one" he smiled.

"So, what Wu are we looking at this time? An Insect?" asked Omi.

"Nope."

"What then?" asked Jack.

"The Flying Brother. He is very dangerous." replied Master Fung.

"Well, what's his name?" asked Clay.

"WuFly"

"Hmmm... Very origional" replied Clay. "Not!".

"Atleast WuYa and Zizou can't get the key and release this WuFly." added Jack.

"They can release him." replied Master Fung.

"How?" asked the Dragons and Dojo.

"Well, I'll explain. There is another rock like this. It is located in another Shen-Gong-Wu."

"What Shen-Gong-Wu would that beeeeeee wwwwhhhhhhoooooaa! I know, The Rock Key Rock." said Dojo as he felt the new Shen-Gong-Wu activate.

The Dragons prepared themselves again for another battle with a Blood-Sucking Wu.

The Dragons arrived in Paris where The Rock Key Rock was located.

"Hello, you're too late." laughed WuYa and Zizou.

The Dragons looked at the Sky and saw him fly.

"Great, why can't we ever get here before a Wu is released?" asked Omi.

"Because you are too Slow brother!" laughed Zizou.

"I do not consider you my brother. You are evil. If out Mother finds out you'll be in big trouble."

"But she won't" he laughed.

"Why?" asked Omi. "What happened?"

"She's in a coma. She fell a week ago and hit her head. The Doctors say she's got hardly no chance of waking up. Well, to be honest, I pushed her and made her hit her head!" he laughed with an evil red glint appearing in his eye.

"You really are evil aren't you?" shouted Omi. He ran and kicked Zizou unconcious.

"NO! You pest. Leave my minion alone. WuFly. Get him!" screamed WuYa.

"With pleasure. I could do with a snack." replied WuFly.

"The only thing you will be snacking on is a can of but-kicking!" smiled Omi.

Before the Dragons knew what was going on WuFly was gone.

"What, What happened?" Where is my brother?" asked WuYa.

"Gone." came a voice. It was Master Fung."I got the key of Zizou while he was unconcious and I de-activated it." he smiled.

The Dragons, Dojo and Master Fung went back to the temple where Kimiko was sitting outside where Rai was resting.

Master Dashi came out to tell her news.

"Kimiko...Raimundo..." he was cut-off.

"Is he Ok?" she asked almost crying.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"Guys, It's Rai. Master Fung told me some news" said Kimiko crying.

He smiled at them. "I am WuYa's brother from Germany."

Rai lay there.


	4. Wu Zha

Part 4: WuZha

_**Previously...**_

_"Kimiko...Raimundo..." he was cut-off._

_"Is he ok?" she asked._

"He's fine. I just thought you'd like to know, he's...awake." he smiled.

Kimiko cried even more and looked happier than she had for a while.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"You can go in and see him later. I think that you should tell the others. It would do him good to see a couple of friendly faces." he replied.

"Thankyou Master Fung. I will go and tell the Dragons. I'll tell them now!" she added running away towards the Dragons.

"Guys. It's Rai. Master Fung told me some news." said Kimiko crying.

"Is he dead? He is, that's why you're crying isn't it?" cried Omi. Tears rolled down his face.

"No, he's awake. Master Fung said he's getting better." she replied.

They all smiled and laughed.

"He's alright?" asked Omi.

"Fine. Master Fung said so. He also said that we can go see him later if we want." she replied.

"You can't go yet. New Key. The Eye of Wu. An eye with the symbol of Wu." added Dojo.

"What is the symbol of Wu?" asked Clay.

"A Star with a cross and a daisy in it."he replied. "We should go now before WuYa and Zizou get the Key and release another sibling of the Wu Clan."

Somewhere in Germany the Dragons were searching for The Eye of Wu.

"So, Dojo, is The Eye of Wu a Shen-Gong-Wu" asked Omi.

"No, it's just a key to the portal of the next Wu." replied Dojo.

"And that would be?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know" he replied.

The Dragons and Dojo searched, and searched and searched. But they found nothing.

Omi went to the top of a Hill to see if he could see anything useful. But he couldn't. He walked down the other side of the Hill and tripped in a small hole. The same shape of an Eye.

"Dojo" he called. "is The Eye of Wu in the shape of an Eye?"

"Yes, why."

"Then I've found it.

Dojo, Kimiko, Clay and Jack ran and saw Omi at the bottom of the Hill were Omi was sitting. The Eye of Wu had simply fallen from in the hole and rolled down the hill.

"We should take that back to the Temple and let Master Fung take a look." said Dojo.

So they did. They flew back home to Master Fung.

"Well done Dragons. You found a key without a sibling escaping the Land of Wu. You can go and see Raimundo now. I will see which Wu this key belongs to." explained Master Fung.

The Dragons smiled and ran into Rai's room.

Master Fung was trying to find out whick sibling the new key released.

He got a jar which had a label on it saying Key Wu Finder. It was a spell that he had made to find out which key released which Wu.

Master Fung waited. There was a bubbling from the key. Master Fung hadn't made the spell to do this.

"Dragons... Come quickly." he cried.

"What is it Master Fung?" asked Jack as they ran into the room with Rai hopping along behind them.

"That's the problem!" he replied pointing to The Eye of Wu.

It was glowing and a portal appeared.

"WHOA!" said the amazed Dragons.

"Wow, the first Wu I've seen since WuIti." said Rai.

He smiled at them. "I am WuYa's brother from Germany."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry but we must kick your but!" said Omi.

"No! Please don't. I don't believe in violence. I'm WuZha. I'm a good guy. Whilst being stck in The Land of Wu I learned that this world was not created to be destroyed. It was created for Demons and Human's alike to share. To get along. I'm not like WuYa, WuIti, WuJi and WuFly. They're all... I want BLOOD! I wanna rule the world. I wanna destroy the Human race."

"So, you're like... a good guy?" asked Rai.

"Yes. Good all the time. No bad bone in my body."

"But there must of been one time" said Clay.

"Yes, I was the most evil of the Wu Clan. I drank the blood 10 humans a day when the rest stuck to a maximum of 2." he sighed. "Now I just eat 1 and that's only to punish them. In our realm, there are slaves. Humans who were criminals. Sent to keep us happy. I eat the people convicted of terrible crimes." he explained.

"I'm sorry but we must send you back. We need to close the Land of Wu to stop any Wu from escaping." explained Master Fung.

"Yes, I know. I'm ready." sighed WuZha.

Master Fung activated The Eye of Wu and WuZha was sent back through the portal.

"Well, hello Raimundo. How are you?" asked Master Fung.

"I'm fine. Much better thanks." he replied.

"I think that you are well enough to continue to save the world and to stop the Wu Clan. Omi. You will fill Raimundo in with the Wu's we already have faced."

They all smiled. Raimundo could now walk normaly but couldn't run yet.

The Dragons walked off to the Sleeping Area where they sat and talked about the Wu Clan.

_**To Be Continued**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

The Ice got even more thick. It was turning a white colour.

I'm WuYa's sister from the Ice.

"The Wu Clan will take over this earth and you will all perish." she claimed.

"Blood is thicker than water!" he shouted.


	5. Fearless Snow

Part 5:Fearless Snow

Deep in the frozen land of Iceland, The Xiaolin Dragons were searching for the next key. The Key for the next Wu.

It was called The Crystal Orb and it was hidden by Dojo and Master Dashi when they defeated WuYa's siblings.

"There" said a voice.

It wasn't Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Jack, Rai or Dojo. It was Zizou.

The Dragons were another ten minutes away from the orb. But WuYa and Zizou had it.

He activated it and the portal opened...

Meanwhile...

The Dragons were just minutes away from Zizou and WuYa, when Clay noticed a loud laugh.

"Uh, was that you Rai?" he asked.

"Nope" said Rai.

The Ice was blue. The Ice got more thick .It turned a white.

Suddenly out of nowhere a white figure appeared.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello" replied the Dragons.

"I'm WuYa's sister from the Ice."

"What are you called?"asked Jack.

"I am called Wu Colco. I am the sister from the Ice."

"Yeh, we know, you said that already." smiled Raimundo.

"Don't you dare be cheecky to me!" she screamed.

"OK!" replied Rai.

"The Wu clan will take over this world and you all will perish" she claimed.

"That's what they all say" said Dojo.

"Ah, Dojo. How's Dashi in his frozen Tomb?" asked WuColco.

"Frozen Tomb?"asked the Dragons.

"He's fine. Apart from he died 1490 years ago, he got out. He used the Powers of the Xiaolin Dragon and he lived for another twenty years."

"Oh well. You won't live that long. You'll die instantly" she said.

She blew a light breath and Dojo was frozen.

The Dragons kicked into action and knocked WuColco to the floor.

"Nobody touched our Dragon!" shouted Kimiko.

"Here!" said Zizou as he threw the key at them.

WuYa had told him to give it to them as WuColco didn't really like humans and she'd freeze Zizou. Without Zizou, WuYa wouldn't be able to release her siblings.

Kimiko activated the key and WuColco was sucked in never to be seen again.

"Dragons, this is Charity, she arrived while you were gone."

"Hi" they all said. Dojo even said 'hi' wven though he was still being de-frosted.

"Hello" she replied.

The Dragons took her of and told her about the life of a Xiaolin Dragon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"A Clown Wu?"

"Do not be mistaken. She is dangerous and she must not get out."

There standing, was the Russian Wu. A Clown Wu.

"Feel the rath of a funny Wu!"


	6. Moscow Circus

Part 6:Moscow Circus

The Dragons including Charity were all in the Grand Hall where Master Fung was telling them about a new Shen-Gong-Wu and that a Key had been revealed.

"This is a worrying time. Dojo and I have worked out that there are 10 Wu sibling and that we have already faced 5. We are half way through our quest to stop the Wu Clan." he explained.

"Have you got any names yet?" asked Omi?

"Yes" said Dojo. "But we haven't got powers"

"Didn't you defeat them?" asked Kimiko.

"No, Dashi did, I only hid the Keys."

"Well, what are the names?"asked Clay.

"WuJem, WuHiko, WuGolia, WuZuy and WuKaleed" said Master Fung. "They are in order as to which you will face them.

"So, WuJem is next" said Jack.

"Yes, this clown is a right joker!" said Dojo.

"A Clown Wu?" asked the Dragons.

"Yes. Dashi was always talking about the jokes. They were rubbish."

"Do not be mistaken. She is dangerous and she must not get out" said Master Fung.

"So what about the new Shen-Gong-Wu?" asked Omi.

"Ah, yes. The Marble Vine. It's power, the power to become as hard as marble, but to be as flexible as Grape Vines."

"Sounds cool."said Rai.

"We should split into two groups. One group go for the Wu sibling and the other for The Marble Vine." added Omi.

So, Master Fung split them into two teams. Omi, Kimiko and Charity went together and Clay, Jack and Rai went together. But Dojo was in trouble.

"We can use walkie talkies." said Kimiko.

"Both are in Moscow in Russia." said Dojo.

"Cool, you can drop us off where The Marble Vine is and you can go stop WuJem." explained Kimiko.

"There. The Marble Vine is right there" said Dojo.

"Right" said Kimiko.

Dojo dropped Omi, Kimiko and Charity off in a large building which was dusty and had some snow inside.

"Zizou won't be able to get the Shen-Gong-Wu and release a Wu. We've got nothing to worry about." said Omi.

How wrong.

The Marble Vine was right infront of Omi. He went to grab it when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

There standing, was the Russian Wu. A Clown Wu.

Kimiko distracted WuJem while Omi and Charity got The Marble Vine.

They ran to where Dojo was waiting outside.

"The Cat's out of the Bag." shouted Rai.

"Oh, are we looking for cats...here kitty." added Omi.

"Just run" said Kimiko grabbing Omi and running to Dojo.

"She's inside and we got the Shen-Gong-Wu." said Charity.

Dojo flew high into the sky. They thought they were safe from a Wu. The only one that could fly was defeated.

But, jumping in and out of the clouds was WuJem.

She shot fire at The Dragons and laughed in an evil way that only a Wu could.

"Feel the rath of a funny Wu" she screamed.

But Omi and the Dragons laughed.

"What, what are you doing? Noooooo!"

WuJem was gone. They'd laughed too much.

Back at the Temple Master Fung explained.

"Laughter kills Wu's. They don't like joy, happiness or laughter."

"Then why be a clown?" asked Jack.

"Because... some people are afraid of clowns" replied Omi.

They all laughed and smiled and drank tea.

Meanwhile...

At Zizou and WuYa HQ...

"We have not released a Wu that can beat the Dragons yet."

"So" said Zizou.

"You are useless."

"Don't you dare say I'm useless. Who's the Ghost?" asked Zizou laughing.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"The next Wu is WuHiko. He is in Australia."

WuHiko stood proud.

"We must stop him now!"

"Laughing doesn't work on this one. He's to powerful.

"The Marble Vine!" they shouted all touching The Marble Vine.


	7. The Wizard of Ozzie

Part 7:The Wizard of Ozzie.

Deep in the Xiaolin Temple, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Charity, Raimundo and Jack were with Master Fung. Talking about WuHiko. The next Wu sibling they would face.

"Young Dragons. Another key has activated. It's for WuHiko. One of the most dangerous of the Wu. He has an eliment."

"An eliment like ours?" asked Clay.

"Yes, his eliment is...Fire"

"Alright. I can take him. I'm the dragon of Fire."

"No, it doesn't matter what eliment you possess. You must defeat him together."

"What power do I possess?"asked Charity.

"Moon. You are the Dragon of the Moon. You can control Gravity and your special move is Garvitational Pull. I will teach you it when you dafe the world." smiled Master Fung.

"Can we take Shen-Gong-Wu, if he's so powerful we need help." said Raimundo.

"You are correct. Omi...Japanese Key. Kimiko...The Stun-Spell Relic. Raimundo...The Outside Box. Clay...Chaos Controller. Jack...Mind's Eye and Charity you can have...The HiHi Opal. I will also give you all The Marble Vine. If you must use it... all touch it at the same time and call it's name. Now...go and stop Evil."

The Dragons left to stop WuHiko. Deep in the heart of Australia the key was found. But... WuYa and Zizou had it. They were with a friend. An evil looking friend.

The Dragons landed right infront of WuYa, Zizou and their friend.

"UHHHHH!" they cried.

They knew who the friend was. He was laughing.

WuHiko stood proud.

"I'm WuHiko. The Ozzie Wu."

"I thought he sounded like an Ozzie" laughed Raimundo.

"What you laughing at?" he asked in his Ozzie accent.

"Nothing, just... I didn't think that Wu's had accents. They all sound the same. There's only you!" he laughed.

Even Jack found this funny.

All the Dragons did.

They laughed and laughed. Kimiko realise what Rai had done. If laughing had killed WuJem, it could kill WuHiko.

They laughed and continued to until they could not laugh anymore.

"Laughing doesn't work on this one. He's too powerful" said Kimiko.

He lashed out at them. They all activated their Shen-Gong-Wu but he knocked them all down.

Then Charity had an idea."The Marble Vine!" she suggested.

All the others thought it was a great idea.

"The Marble Vine!" they shouted all touching The Marble Vine.

Within a second they were has hard as Marble and still as flexible as Grape Vines.

They all began to fight WuHiko. Even Charity had a go.

WuHiko fell to the floor crying.

"What a wimp!" said Rai and Jack.

"I'm not a wimp!" he cried tears flowing from his eyes.

"Wimp...Wimp...Wimp!" they all laughed even Zizou joined in.

"Hey. You're evil... not good!" wailed WuYa.

WuHiko ran off. He grabbed the key. Activated it and sent himself back to The Land of Wu.

"What a wimp. He cealed himself in The Land of Wu." laughed Omi.

"We've only got 3 Wu's to stop now. How hard can it be?" asked Clay.

Meanwhile...

"Ver hard it will be to stop the final 3 Wu's. They will be too powerful for those Xiaolin Warriors." smiled WuYa.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"The showdown...a game of Hide and Seek. My HiHi Opal for your Glass of Hu"

"DEAL"

The Xiaolin Showdown was going well until Rai and Omi slipped. They would be found for sure.

"Hah. I told you I'd win!"


	8. Hide and Seek

Part 8:Hide and Seek

The Xiaolin Dragons were once again at the Temple in the Grand Hall where Master Fung had just finished teaching Charity her special move. The move was called 'Gravitational Pull' it worked well.

She spun in the air creating a force that defied Gravity. She threw Omi half-way across the room before stopping him from falling.

"Well done Charity. You have learned how to perfect your special move. Your journey has begun."

"My journey?" she asked.

"The journey to becoming a Grand Mistress Dragon." smiled Master Fung explaining.

Charity just smiled at Kimiko and they giggled together.

"Now, back to work. A new Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed. The Waharmi Karp. A Fish shaped Shen-Gong-Wu. Give the power to live under-water."

"Live under-water?" asked Jack.

"You can breathe" smiled Master Fung.

"Cool" said Raimundo.

The Waharmi Karp was hidden deep in the sea off the Coast of Australia.

"There. That's where I hid it" smiled Dojo.

The Dragons could see where he was poiting. There was a rush of excitement for the Dragons.

This was the first Shen-Gong-Wu they had found in mounths.

The Dragons found The Waharmi Karp easily. With WuYa and Zizou worrying about releasing the Wu Clan, it was easy pickings.

As soon as they left to go back to the Temple the Scrolls indicated that another Shen-Gong-Wu had activated.

"The Glass of Hu. Allows the master to drink and endless supply of fresh water."

"I didn't know Shen-Gong-Wu did that sort of things" said Raimundo.

"There are Shen-Gong-Wu for everything. Time travel, invisibility, you name it there's even one that turns anything into food." explained Dojo.

"What's it called?"asked Omi.

"I don't know!" replied Dojo. "All I know is is that The Glass of Hu is hidden in...er...the TEMPLE!" he laughed.

So, they set off back to the Temple to find The Glass of Hu.

When they arrived, Master Fung already was waiting for them.

"Zizou was here. And he took the Glass of Hu."

"But, I thought they were too busy to look for Shen-Gong-Wu." said Omi.

"They might off been but they took it. Also, a new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself."

"A THIRD ONE!" shouted Kimiko and Charity.

"The Juji Star. It give it's master the power to jump many miles with one jump."

"I know where that is" said Dojo

"Where?"asked the Dragons.

He smiled "HERE"

"We can set a trap, and have a massive showdown with Zizou!" laughed Raimundo.

That was it. It was settled. The Dragons left The Juji Star where it was. Raimundo and Omi were waiting for WuYa and Zizou to appear. Omi and Clay had a plan, they were going to do the showdown with them. Kimiko didn't want to do it, she was too busy with Charity, Clay couldn't doo it. He was on watch, waitint for Zizou to apper, he would then sound the alarm and Omi and Rai would be ready.


	9. African Adventure

Part 9:African Adventure

Time, it lasts only a second. Every second, is history. But still, it's immortal. Time is past, present and future. Just like the legend of the Xiaolin Dragon.

A Xiaolin Dragon will last for years. Once, they end their reign as a Dragon, a new Dragon will come forward.

They will again, look upon the Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu, to see that the balance of Good and Evil is equal.

But, in the cases of Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Charity and Jack, this is not the case. They are fighting a war to stop WuYa and her bretheren from destroying the Earth. They need a weapon that they just can't reach.

Is it a Shen-Gong-Wu? A key to one of the portols? Or is it, just will power?

Not even Master Fung knew what the weapon was. Dojo, didn't have a clue either.

As most people know, good is usually the winner. But this was only sometimes in the case of the Dragons.

The war that was awaiting to begin could indeed be the last. The Dragons could lose, or they could win. The war could go either way.

"We must try to keep light headed" said Master Fung. "WuYa will try to find the weapon."

"What weapon?" asked Charity.

"The weapon that could help us defeat WuYa and her bretheren." explained Master Fung. "I believe that this weapon is a Shen-Gong-Wu."

"What makes you think that?" asked Omi.

"A legend has been revealed about a Shen-Gong-Wu called The Weapon of Tei-Chun. Tei-Chun was Master Dashi's brother. Together, they defeated WuYa and the bretheren. But Master Dashi took all the credit."

"Did that upset Tei-Chun?" asked Clay.

"Yes, it did. But Tei-Chun was very powerful. He decided to create a Shen-Gong-Wu that would be able to stabalise the war between the Dragons and the Bretheren of Wu."

"So, there is going to be a war?" asked Rai looking glum.

"I'm afraid so young ones. The war could begin at anytime. There are only a few of WuYa's kin to be released. I believe that soon, the war will begin. Maybe as soon as when the next of the Wu's is released." explained Master Fung.

"Look up Dragons" screamed Dojo running into the room.

"What is it Dojo?" asked Jack.

"The Weapon of Tei-Chun has been activated" he cried.

"It is as I feared" sighed Madter Fung."It was foretold that the war would begin on the very day that The Weapon of Tei-Chun was activated."

"OH MY GOD!" screamed all the Dragons. They didn't want to go to war yet. They weren't ready.

"This is a Shen-Gong-Wu that can help her keep he Kin free forever. You **_MUST_** get it or we will be doomed." explained Master Fung.

"I suppose we better go." said Dojo.

He enlargened and the Dragons climbed aboard.

Meanwhille...

WuYa had explained to Zizou what The Weapon of Tei-Chun was all about. They both wanted it badly.

The Shen-Gong-Wu and the War. Both were so appealing. They couldn't wait to watch asthe War unfolds.

"This war is the war we've all been waiting for. This is the war that will destroy the Dragons once and for all." said Zizou.

"We're going on a little African Adventure" smiled WuYa.

The Weapon of Tei-Chun was located in Africa. There the Dragons, WuYa and Zizou, would all fight to get this Shen-Gong-Wu that could begin and end the War

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

There was the Weapon of Tei-Chun.

"Grab it Omi!" she screamed.

The war of the Dragons and the Bretheren was about to begin.

The armies, stood on each side. Looking at each other, picturing the terrible battle that was about to take place.

Not all of them would survive.

(a/n. There it is. A war is about to begin. It took weeks of planning and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier. There are now only 3 chapters left. Also, Xiaolin Showdown, my series 3 will begin on...1st August 2005!)


	10. The Showdown War

Part 10:The Showdown War

The desperation had set in. The Dragons were racing to Africa to get The Weapon of Tei-Chun. They were desperate to stop WuYa, Zizou and here Bretheren(still trapped in the World of Wu. One was even dead!) from getting it.

It was a vital piece to stop the Kin of Wu and save the world. Either way, whoever got it, a war would begin. A terrible war between the Dragons, and evil.

Both sides-Dragons and WuYa- were legendary. The Xiaolin Dragons had been watching over the Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu for over 1,500 years. That was when WuYa was finaly defeated in the first ever Xiaolin Showdown. She was defeated by Master Dashi. The most famous Dragon of all.

Tei-Chun was his brother. He had done alot of the work, with Dashi taking the credit. But Tei-Chun did not care.

The war that was coming, would decide the fate of the world. If good won, everything would be peaceful. But if evil won the war, the world could be destroyed. The Dragons, would not let this happen. They would fight until the end. It was their duty, their passion, their job.

The Dragons and Dojo had just reached land. They had reached Africa. The Weapon of Tei-Chun was located in Zimbabwe.

"We're almost there kids" said Dojo.

"Good, Dojo. We don't have long. WuYa and Zizou are sure to be here soon." replied Jack.

"What does the Weapon of Tei-Chun look like anyway?" asked Raimundo.

"Have a look in the Scrolls" replied Dojo.

Kimiko grabbed the Scrolls from her back-pack and opened them. All six Dragons-Kimiko, Rai, Jack, Clay, Charity and Omi- all gathered around to look at the Weapon of Tei-Chun.

It looked beautiful: It was a sword, carved in Gold. With jewels all around it. On it it had some words carved in. They said: _Otheren Juak Kuukion, Sarabeli Kuji La LuiCat Ka Loiun Tyu De Freajhnt Yui._

They were pronnounced: "Other-en Jew-A-K Cook-ee-on, Sara-belly Coo-G La Loo-ee-cat Ka Loo-ee-un Too De Fre-g-hent Y-eye."

These were mysterious and the Dragons didn;t know what they meant.

"Wow" they all gasped.

It was an amazing Shen-Gong-Wu. The Dragons couldn;t believe that such a beautiful thing would cause such a terrible war.

By the time the Dragons had finished staring at the Weapon of Tei-Chun, they had reached Zimbabwe.

They looked for only five seconds before Charity spotted a Golden handel poking from the hard, dry ground. Omi was standing right next too it.

So was Zizou!

Charity had to do something.

"Grab it Omi" she screamed.

Omi turned round and saw the weapon. He grabbed it.

"Hah! We possess the Weapon of Tei-Chun! We can win this battle." said Omi.

The Dragons looked proud. They were proud. They could actually win the battle.

"Wow, a Shen-Gong-Wu. Wanna know what we possess?" asked Zizou.

"Yes" said Omi, thinking that Zizou would have nothing that would be of interest.

"We have the...Kin of Wu. Including the dead one."

The Dragons stared. All the Wu Clan. Standing right infront of them.

The armies stood on each side. Looking at each other, picturing the terrible battle that was about to take place.

Not all of them would survive. And they knew it.

Inside the heads of the Dragons were pictures of Death, pain and misery.

These images were also in the heads of WuYa, Zizou and the Wu Clan. But they were looking forward to the Death, pain and misery.

Everything was tense. The atmosphere could of been cut with a knife.

"Lets go!" they all shouted.

A showdown like area arose from the ground. This would be the battle ground.

"GON YI TAN PAI"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

The war had begun The terrible pictures were playing out in real life.

"NOOOOOO" they cried.

"This war will shape the earth" they claimed.

The Dragons had the upper-hand, for now. But trouble was laying ahead. It was waiting for them. How did WuYa and Zizou release the Bretheren?


	11. The Truth

Part 11:The Truth

_previously..._

_Everything was tense. The atmosphere could of been cut with a knife._

_"Lets go!" they all shouted._

_A showdown like area arose from the ground. This would be the battle ground._

_"GON YI TAN PAI"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone rushed to battle each other. The War, had begun.

Blood was flying everywhere. Mostly, the blood of the Dragons. They swung, kicked, jumped, flipped and done their special techniques. But, the Wu's were strong.

All but one was there:WuIti.

He was the first of the Kin of Wu that the Dragons had met. He was also the reason that Raimundo had two fang scars on his neck. Raimundo had almost died after WuIti attacked him.

WuIti was also dead. The Dragons-except from Charity, she hadn't arrived at the temple yet- remembered tossing his body back through the portal.

But there were three Wu's that the Dragons hadn't met yet. They had never been released.

WuGolia(Wu-Go-lia). Another female Wu. She was slim and was pink. She was once-like WuYa- incorporeal and was set free from her astral form after three-hundren-years-nothing compared to WuYa's one-thousand-and-five-hundrend-years of being inorporeal-by being turned to a creature called a Pink Hooter. A mystical creature. She was kept as a pet by an eleven-year-old girl who had her for four years-PLEASE NOTE: You can't get Pink Hooters. They became extinct thousands of years ago-. She-WuGolia- was turned back to e sent to the Land of Wu.

WuZuy(Wu-Z-eye) was a tall, thin Wu with hazel eyes that were tormented with his past. He had been sent to a different dimension where he was tortured. He was put there because he slaughtered every person in a country called Zizonil(Zizo-Nil) which no longer is on the face of the Earth. After WuZuy killed everyone, all of the world decided, to destroy it. It took one-hundred-years to cut up and sink into the seas. But, it was destroyed. The end of that.

WuKaleed(Wu-Cal-lead) was a fat and short Wu who had a scared face. It was because he, had been put in Demon Prison in Zizonil. That is why WuZuy killed everyone. WuKaleed had been imprisoned for being the Devil.

The battle would be a bloody one. And their would be deaths. Death of people dear and loved. But loved by who?

Would any of the Dragons die? Or, would any of the Kin of Wu join WuIti in Wu Heaven? Only time would tell.

So many things were running through the Drangons minds.

_How did WuYa release the Kin of Wu all at once? Did she have all the keys? Is there a secret key? Or is there a spell?_

The Dragons had no idea. But their world was about to change, and a key that was right under their noses would make itself known. Everything would be revealed.

Many things were also going throught the minds of the Kin of Wu.

_Will they guess? Will we win? Will they win? Will our secret be revealed? Will we be sent back to the Land of Wu? Is this our undoing? Are we finished? Will we join WuIti in Wu Heaven?_

One thing was for sure: there would only e one winner.

Back on the battle ground, WuYa and Zizou were watching as Omi, Clay, Charity, Raimundo, Kimiko and Jack were fighting WuJi, WuFly, WuZha, WuColco, WuJem, WuHiko, WuGolia, WuZuy and WuKaleed.

Nine of the eleven Wu's, fighting for the world. One incorporeal and one dead.

WuYa and Zizou were enjoying themselves so much, that they had seats and popcorn. It was like being at the cinema watching a war for the earth.

Omi was figting WuJi and WuFly. Clay was fighting WuZha and WuColco. Charity and Kimiko were fighting WuJem, WuHiko and WuGolia. And Jack and Raimundo were fighting WuZuy and WuKaleed.

All was going to plan. But there was still so much to be answered. And it was about to be.

The Dragons had the Weapon of Tei-Chun. It was not doing anything...yet.

The Dragons needed to learn how to use it and fast.

Omi was fighting and so far, he only had one cut that came from the claws of WuJi. He was looking at The Weapon of Tei-Chun which was poking from Raimundo's pocket.

"Aha" he said.

He jumped from the sight of WuJi and WuFly and he leaped to Raimundo grabbing the Shen-Gong-Wu from his pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Rai.

"I've got an idea." replied Omi.

WuJi and WuFly were still looking for Omi. They thought that he was hiding behind a rock. The problem was, the battle ground had hundreds of rocks all over the place. It would take a long time to look for Omi.

Omi jumped up onto a rock and looked at the handle of The Weapon of Tei-Chun.

He cleared his throat and began to talk. "Otheren Juak Kuukion, Sarabeli Kiju La LuiCat Ka Loiun Tyu De Freajhnt Yui"

It was a spell. The Weapon of Tei-Chun shot a eam of purple light which leaped from Omi's hands and transformed into a large Phoenix.

It charged towards the Wu's and knocked WuJi, WuFly, WuZha and WuJem down, dead!

Omi smiled.

"How did you do that?" asked Charity.

"It just popped into my head. When I first came to the temple, I read about the Weapon of Tei-Chun and that the words carved on it is a spell. When translated into english it means: The creature of the weapon, come forward and fight my challenger. Destroy them and leave no trace. Use the power of my heart to tell the truth and spread my word. Go now and do my deed." Omi smiled again as the creature ran towards WuHiko and the remaining Wu's.

They all ran, but the creature was too fast. It killed them all. Every last Wu, but not WuYa.

She could not be killed. She was incorporeal.

Zizou and WuYa ran, but the creature shot a bolt of pure light and it hit WuYa, turning her human. The creatures wings began to glow. It was charging up.

It shot another bolt of light that this time, killed WuYa.

That was it. The end of the Kin of Wu.

The creature returned to the Weapon of Tei-Chun as the deed was done.

The Dragons had defeated the Kin of Wu with a little help from Tei-Chun and the Phoenix. All that was left now to do, was to clean up. Zizou had brought all the keys which suggested that they had release the Kin of Wu with all they keys.

They activated them all and threw all the bodies into the Land of Wu. WuYa was sent back with WuColco.

The Dragons got back to the temple to learn that WuYa and Zizou had broken in and stolen all the keys when the Dragons were in Africa retrieving the Weapon of Tei-Chun.

All the keys were put back and the remaining ten Wu's joined WuIti in Wu Heaven. Only it was more like human Hell would be. Torture, loved by all demons.

_The end, for now..._


	12. thankyou

**THANKYOUS**

Well, another season of _Xiaolin Showdown, my series _has come to an end and it's time to say thankyou to everyone again.

Thankyou to the fans. Without you, XSMS2 wouldn't have been done and XSMS3 wouldn't be now being written. I hope you enjoyed reading XSMS2 as much as I enjoyed writing it.

My family, who love me no matter what. This goes to you!

_XSMS2 is dedicated to:  
Precious, Fluffy, Twinkle and Monster  
The beautiful babies of my cat Pepsi. May you sleep well._

Finaly an author note:

(a/n. There are a few questions left to be answered like, Will Zizou return? Will more Shen-Gong-Wu be activated? Will WuYa return in some form? Will the Dragons ever go a rank higher in thier destiny and take another step up the stairs of becoming a Dragon? All will be revealed on..._MONDAY, 15TH AUGUST 2005 _when XSMS3 begins.)

Thankyou,

RyanL  
xxxXXXxxx


End file.
